


The Ties that Bind

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'm not remotely sorry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: Kyoutani and Yahaba mate





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a continuation of [ I'll Protect You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6047971) but really this is just porn.  
> For a tumblr request, abo starter “I-I can’t stay when you’re… like this…” (heat)

For once, Shigeru was home before Kyoutani. His alpha must have been working late. They’d stayed in the Sendai area, and Kyoutani had picked up a job as a kitchen worker while Shigeru went to school.

Shigeru sighed, putting aside the reading he was failing to focus on anyway. He really should work more on his senior thesis, not to mention all the work he needed to do to get ready for grad school, but he just couldn’t keep his mind in one place tonight.

He’d felt _off_ all day, inexplicably _weird_. He couldn’t really think of an explanation for it. Maybe he was just stressed from all the work he had to do. He’d even had to drop some hours at his part time job. It made him feel kind of shitty to make Kyoutani shoulder all their finances during his last semester in university, but there was absolutely no way he could keep working and finish this thesis.

He decided to make himself a cup of tea. Hopefully he wasn’t getting sick, although he didn’t really feel sick. Just off.

It wasn’t until he was taking the first sip of tea and feeling his internal temperature protest at the hot drink that he finally put his finger on what he was feeling. But he hadn’t had this in well over a year…

He was going into heat.

His heats were just as irregular as they’d been in high school, but after he’d turned eighteen, they’d become less frequent rather than happening up to three times a year, even with suppressants. He’d actually gone to an omega specialist, worried that maybe something was wrong with him – Google searches had told him everything from cancer to infertility, and neither was an answer he liked.

His doctor had assured him, however, that there was no reason to suspect anything was wrong. She’d run some blood tests just to be sure, but hadn’t turned up anything alarming. She told him that often, if an omega had had irregular heats all their lives, they would become almost nonexistent in their twenties before stabilizing into some kind of regularity in their thirties.

He was instructed to keep an eye on it and to come back in should anything change, but barring any new symptoms, he appeared perfectly healthy. She’d even told him, with a kind of sideways wink, that he'd appeared to be ovulating just fine during his last heat, and would probably be able to conceive like any other omega when he decided he wanted to.

Shigeru had given up on taking suppressants and birth control last year, figuring they didn’t need the added expense if he was going more than a year between heats anyway. Besides, Kyoutani had yet to spend a heat with him, always staying with a friend to reduce the risk of anything happening neither of them was prepared for.

They’d talked about that, and Shigeru had made it absolutely clear that he wanted his alpha with him the next time he went into heat, whenever that happened to be. Kyoutani had grumbled and blushed, protested that he didn’t want to hurt Shigeru or risk him getting pregnant before he at least finished his bachelor’s degree, but Shigeru was confident there was nothing to worry about.

Well, there might be a small amount to worry about. He wasn’t on birth control, and it was too late for it to have any effect now. He was confident that condoms were enough prevention for having sex when he wasn’t on his heat.

They’d have to do now.

He was interrupted by their door finally swinging open. His tea had gone cold in the time he’d been standing there thinking.

“Shigeru, have you eaten yet?” Kyoutani called sleepily from the genkan, kicking his shoes off. “We should order takeout. I don’t want to see the inside of a kitchen again for at least four hours. Shigeru…?”

Shigeru had yet to respond, too busy being flooded by his alpha’s familiar scent and the overwhelming thought of _mine mine mine_.

Yeah. He was definitely going into heat.

“Shigeru, what are you…oh.”

Kyoutani stopped in his tracks, eyes going wide as he caught a whiff of Shigeru’s scent.

“Hey, Ken,” Shigeru said mildly, putting his cup of tea down. “Guess what?”

“I-I can’t stay when you’re… like this…” Kyoutani stuttered, already backing out.

“Ken, wait,” Shigeru called, stretching out his hand because _his alpha was leaving him_. “We talked about this, remember? I want you here.”

“But…” Kyoutani looked like he was trying not to breathe. “What if I hurt you? What if I get you pregnant? What if I can’t control myself and I bite you?”

“We talked about that too,” Shigeru protested, stalking closer to his alpha. And there was really no way to describe it other than _stalking_ , predatory and hungry. “I wouldn’t be asking you to stay if I wasn’t prepared for you to mate me. I want you to.”

Kyoutani took a deep breath, pupils dilating as he took in the full scent of his omega in heat. There were no more arguments for him to offer. Any conversation they needed to have about this had already been had. This was what Shigeru wanted.

“Unless,” Shigeru spoke up, and the words were almost painful, “you don’t want to stay. I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to do. So if…”

He was cut off by Kyoutani suddenly in his space.

“I don’t think you understand how bad I want you,” he said heavily, hands going to Shigeru’s hips. “Do you have your nest ready?”

“Kind of,” Shigeru shrugged. He’d been tucking blankets around himself while he was studying on their bed. Most omegas preferred small spaces for their nests, like closets, but Shigeru preferred to be on their bed with a little more room. It smelled more like the two of them, anyway.

That was enough for Kyoutani to start steering them to their bedroom. Contrary to what everyone assumed, he was always gentle with Shigeru. It was Shigeru that was always driving them to rougher, harder, faster.

Shigeru stripped without embarrassment, letting his alpha look over his body. He looked good and he knew it, just as slim and muscular as he’d been in high school. Kyoutani stared at him, shirt still hanging off his arm where he hadn’t finished taking it all the way off.

“Don’t tease me,” Shigeru commanded, stepping closer to finally press his lips to Kyoutani’s. Kyoutani responded instantly, breaking out of his trance and pulling Shigeru closer by the hips. He licked his way past Shigeru’s lips, curling their tongues together and dripping spit down their chins.

Shigeru broke away to finish pulling all his clothes off, climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees and getting a rush of satisfaction from the gasp behind him.

“Goddamn, how did you get even hotter?” Kyoutani demanded, running his hands over Shigeru’s thighs and ass. “You smell fucking incredible.”

“Yeah?” Shigeru teased, going down on his elbows to get the leverage to push back against Kyoutani’s hands. “Then what’s taking you so long?”

“You’re a demon, you know that?” Kyoutani told him. “I’ll never understand why everyone thinks you’re the good boy.”

“Call me that when you’re inside me and see what happens.”

“ _Fuck_.”

That succeeded in getting Kyoutani naked and up on the bed in a hurry.

“Do we have enough condoms to last through your heat?” Kyoutani asked, mouthing at Shigeru’s shoulders.

“Mmm,” Shigeru hummed, writhing under the nips. “We just bought a box, we should be okay.”

“Good,” Kyoutani said, dragging his hands down Shigeru’s back as he sat up. Shigeru wiggles his hips, trying to make Kyoutani hurry back. His heat was really picking up now, and he was getting desperate.

Kyoutani put the whole box of condoms on the bed, and Shigeru laughed. That was probably for the best. He could be insatiable even out of heat. Now, having his alpha with him for the first time…

They’d be lucky if the box lasted them the whole five days.

Kyoutani didn’t waste any time rolling a condom on and pushing a finger into Shigeru, testing how ready he was. Shigeru moaned, rolling down on Kyoutani’s hand, though one finger wasn’t nearly enough. He was already wet and loosening. Kyoutani wouldn’t have to be nearly as careful as he usually was.

Kyoutani groaned behind him, upgrading to two and three fingers much faster than he was normally able to.

“Last chance to stop this,” he said gruffly, pulling his fingers out. “I can’t make any promises after we start.”

“Get inside me _now_ ,” Shigeru whined. Kyoutani made a choking noise but thrust into him slowly. Shigeru let out a long, drawn out moan as his alpha slowly bottomed out inside him. “Oh god, _move_.”

Kyoutani snapped his hips forward, driving Shigeru’s face into the mattress with the force of it. Shigeru didn’t bother to muffle all the sounds he was making in the pillows around his face, instead letting them all reach his alpha.

Kyoutani’s hand pressed on his shoulder blades, holding him down and making Shigeru’s heart jump even faster. While he was anything but out of bed, he loved to be submissive during sex and loved even more when Kyoutani dominated him.

Kyoutani’s free hand roamed his body, settling on his hip and pulling it up. The change in position had him driving right up against Shigeru’s second entrance, and his cries went up an octave, definitely enough to echo through the walls.

“I’m…I…gonna…” Shigeru babbled, but Kyoutani pulled out. “Noooo, no no no, no…”

“I want to see your face,” Kyoutani said, voice shaky as he rolled Shigeru onto his back. Shigeru clung to his shoulders as he thrust back inside.

He was so close. He wouldn’t last another minute, and his moans got even more desperate as he approached his high. Kyoutani was leaning over him, mouthing at the juncture between his neck and shoulder where Shigeru’s mating gland was ready to be bitten.

“Do it,” Shigeru panted. “ _Do it_.”

Kyoutani bit down, drawing blood and a scream out of Shigeru as he leaned forward to mark him in the same way, coming across their chests. He felt Kyoutani shuddering as he released into the condom, and a very omegan part of him lamented that none of it was inside him.

They panted, heart rates slowly coming down as Kyoutani rolled to let Shigeru rest on his chest. His shoulder ached a little, but he was comforted in the knowledge that it would become a lasting mark.

“I love you,” Kyoutani told him. He didn’t say it often, preferring to express it through actions.

“I love you too,” Shigeru replied, nuzzling into his neck. It was soft and warm, and he felt himself falling asleep before the next wave would come.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not sorry


End file.
